Piracetam and related pyrrolidine compounds have been shown to improve memory and cognitive learning ability in healthy subjects. Additionally, these compounds appear effective in individuals who have suffered memory or cognitive impairment associated with neuronal conditions or disorders often caused by traumatic brain injury. GABA agonist side effects such as memory loss are also limited by piracetam and/or related pyrrolidine adjunct therapies. This class of compounds has met with limited acceptance in the United States owing to difficulties in administering a form suited to cross the blood brain barrier as well as concerns about piracetam and related pyrrolidine compounds depleting synaptic acetylcholine.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved composition for systemic and/or intrathecal delivery of piracetam and its analogs.